Happy Ending
by FaerieQueen3
Summary: It was a stupid fight, a dumb mistake, a moment of weakness and it all slipped away...


**YO, I-AM-JANUS HERE :-D! **

**HAIL TO 'Joelle8', 'I Swear On The Styx', 'Alexandra', 'Ash Ninja', and 'Alex Almighty'. I _HIGHLY_ RECOMMEND YOU READ THEIR STORIES!**

**GLORY TO GOD ON THE HIGHEST!**

* * *

><p><em>How? <em>

That was the only question on her mind as she sees him with her, holding her tenderly in his arms in a far sweeter fashion than he had ever held her. _How_ could she have been so ignorant as to have believed that he would wait for her? _How on Earth_ had she been so stupid to have thought that he would be with her forever? He leans over to place a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, and she grabs for her heart in an attempt to stop the pain she felt there...it wasn't working.

She should've seen it coming, she's supposed to be the _smart one,_ the person who always knows what's coming and has a plan to prepare for it; but she wasn't prepared for this..._never _this_. How could I have been?_

She had been ecstatic when she had been accepted to Yale, the college of her dreams...but Percy was a little worried,

_"I won't be able to see as often anymore, you'll be so caught up with your studies that you won't even remember my name. How can I be okay with that?"_ _She had just smiled, kissed his lips and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."_

_Don't worry, _if only whe had listened to her own words. He was right about being caught up with her studies...very caught up, she only called for a few minutes on weekends and even that was becoming scarce. She had called him up one day after failing a test and long story short, she was ticked. That was bad enough but the big problem was, Percy was mad too.

_"You never even call anymore! How am I supposed to know what's going on if you don't tell me?"_

_"Maybe I just don't have time for whiny boyfriends! GODS! Your a total pain, ya' know that?"_

_"Me? What did I do?"_

_"Always nagging me about things that don't even matter-"_

_"Are you saying _we _don't matter!" _

_"YES! That's exactly what I'm saying!"_

The argueing had gone on for what seemed like hours, Percy saying harsh, careless words and Annabeth even more so, until finally...

_"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"_

_He was stunnned into silence and it was a full five minutes before he could manage even a feeble reply, "W-what...?"_

_"I-I can't handle this any m-more..." she was crying now, you could tell by her voice. "We always argue, I can't understand you anymore...I just can't handle it, I can't handle _you."

_"Annabeth, what are you-"_

_"Goodbye Percy."_

That was it, seven years worth of building one of the strongest bonds ever seen between two people broken by a bad day; and-like all things done when you're angry-she immediatly started to doubt her decision. But Annabeth was proud-part of her Fatal Flaw-and wasn't about to go "crying to some man" as her Mother would put it, because that was the mortal thing to do...and Annabeth Chase, was no mortal.

The semester ended and Summer followed, she supposed that she could've gone to Camp, maybe apologize to him, but she didn't. She wouldn't. The Summer ended and the Fall came, followed promptly by Winter and Spring came dutifully after it and before she knew it, two years had passed...the worst two years of her life.

The first few months, she had been too mad at Percy to feel regret...then she had been to sad and finally, too mad at herself. She was sitting in a corner, thinking about what might have been, when she was struck by a sudden thought,

_'What am I doing here when Percy is over there?'_

On a "romantic whim"-as the Aphrodite cabin would say-she put on a coat, grabbed her car keys, and drove at top speed to Camp Half-Blood which earned her many choice insults from the other drivers; but she didn't care. She was going to Camp, she was going to see Percy, she was going to apologize. He would call her 'Wise Girl', she would call him 'Seaweed Brain', and everything would be exactly as it was, _perfect_. She smiled to herelf, not caring how cheesy her thoughts were at the moment.

The moment she got there she ran to Cabin Three, ignoring the frantic calls from her siblings...wait, _frantic? _Why on Gaia's Green Earth were they worried about? Annabeth didn't even give herself time to think about it as she burst through the cabin door, only to find it "Percy-less"...but that wasn't what got her attention.

All around the room were pictures-which wasn't odd considering Percy loved pictures-but it was what was on the pictures that made her lose breath and stumble into the wall behind her; for on every corner and on every table, there was a picture of her and him together, laughing and holding hands in a very un-platonic manner.

_No, no, NO!_

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, could it. Annabeth couldn't take it, she sprinted from the cabin to the beach. Percy would be there for sure, she thought, he'd tell her that he and Thalia were only friends, that nothing was going on between as he welcomed her back with open arms. They would remember it in later years, laugh about maybe. This thought was only a feeble hope, but it was all she had.

As she drew closer to the beach, she noticed Percy in the water, frolicking around like a kid. Her Percy, her 'Seaweed Brain'; she started to run faster and was about to call his name when she saw the most horrible sight she had ever seen in her life.

Thalia Grace, lying on a towel, with a small bump on her stomach and a ring on her finger smiling serenly at Percy as she rubbed the bump affectionatly. Annabeth stumbled backwards as though in a trance before picking up her pace and running as fast as she could in the other direction, but not before Percy got out of the water and walked over to Thalia, stitting beside her and kisssing her softly on the mouth.

So here we are now with many new things in the world, one more happy couple, one more mother-to-be, and one more wedding coming up and last, but not least, one more girl running through the woods and trying desperatly to cry out a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EH? EH? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I KNOW IF I'M ANY GOOD AT ONE-SHOTS :-).<em>**

_**LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**I-AM-JANUS**_

_**N.C**_


End file.
